DETENTIONmissgranger
by Obsessivelove1921
Summary: Severus snape assignes Hermione detention...enough said ;


**_Detention!_**

Why does he keep staring at me, ugh its getting annoying shouldn't he be grading papers or something! I can't concentrate with his deep eyes looking at me. Those pitch black eyes that I have grown to adore.

"Pssst...pssst, Hermione!" I heard Ginny, but I was too busy with my own thoughts to be interrupted by her.

"Pssst… Hermione!"

I look up quickly and make sure he is occupied with something before I answer my ginger haired friend.

"What Ginny?"

"Can you pretty please help me? I would ask Snape but he scares me!" Tall, dark, and handsome, scary is what I hope he is like in bed; scary good. I am so twisted, but I can't help it. There is just something about him that draws me near. I haven't figured out what yet, but I will.

"What oh yea sure…"

"10 points from Gryffindor, stop disrupting my class or I will gladly deduce another 10 from each of you!" I turn my head up and watch him as he swiftly and elegantly walks over to our table. His eyes hooked to mine, I can't help but imagine myself lying down with those eyes gazing at mine….with his body on me.

"What is so important that you had too disrupted my class with your insufferable chatting? I'm waiting for an explanation; ladies?" We were not chatting…

"Oh...umm Ginny was just asking me a question because she got confused professor Snape." I turn my head down so he cannot see the blush entering my cheeks.

" if you get confused likes your dim-witted brother than I suggest politely asking Miss. Granger to tutor you…in Detention!" Did he just complement me, in some odd way? His voice moves over me like silk…enters one ear and passes thru the other. What did he just say, whatever not important. I'll ask Ginny later.

"Now I highly advise the pair of you to pay attention for the rest of my class." He looks up at the rest of the students hastily finishing the rest of their potions.

"Because of this interruption, for the rest of class each and every one of you must study the effects of polyjuice potion if adding eye of a newt, and write me a four page essay of its effects! On an added note its due tomorrow at the beginning of class. You can all thank Miss. Granger and for the added homework. Get Started"

I get looked at by everyone in the room, if I didn't know any better I'd think they hated me. Why does Snape always have to be such a delicious bastard…deep and dark and so arousing one moment; then a mean hated professor the next? Ginny and I weren't even having a conversation! He drives me wild…I'd like to ring that neck of his…but I also badly want to kiss it. Oh what's wrong with me!

The rest of class goes on, and I hardly know what happened all I remember is his smooth voice, dark and piercing, making my body quiver.

**_*Class over*_**

"Are you going to be O.K. 'Mione'?"

"Yeah…why?" OH now I remember I'm supposed to ask her what happened. I'll ask once shes done rambling.

"Could you repeat that Gin?"

"WE. HAVE. DETENTION." She said slowly.

"WHAT!" damn I should have paid attention to when Snape was talking…uh damn him!

"Hermione, are you going to be alright?"

"No, I will NOT be alright! What do I do now I have 2 charms essays to complete by tomorrow how will I get them done now!" Not that I actually care, I know I'll find time to get them done later.

"Don't worry 'Mione' I know you'll get it done in time for Professor Flitwick…I mean seriously all you will have to worry about is how much time you'll have left to sleep! I mean, knowing you, you'll spend all night working on it!

"Thanks Ginny that helps a lot maybe you should go around the whole school and give them advice to?"

"Maybe I should!" Both girls giggle at the thought of her giving the boys advice on girls.

"OK so really what am I supposed to do?" I said in annoyance.

"I don't really know…maybe the creepy old coot will let you do it in detention?"

My mind is mostly pure, mostly is the key word. 'Will let you do it in detention', my mind thought of doing something in detention and preferably, it was not homework.

"Not if you keep calling him that! ..."

"So seriously Ginny what am I supposed to do!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh Bugger what time is our detention, again."

"He didn't say, probably to preoccupied with taking his frustration out on the class.?"

"Ok well oh shit we are in deep trouble how am I supposed to make it to detention on time and not lose more points for Gryffindor. Stupid, old, Bat of the dark fucking dungeons."

"Hermione! Watch your language! He could be just around the corner listening! Then imagine what our detention would be like!" I can gladly imagine what my detention would look like if he got angry enough and Ginny wasn't there…

"Nice Gin. Ha-ha Oh fuckernuts we are going to be late I just know it!"

"We WILL get the time for the detention, don't be worried Hermione we still have quite a while before we should even be considering it, I mean seriously we are on our way to lunch! We still have time!" Ginny finally finishes in exasperation

"Fine Gin your right we still have time…but what if we are late or something! Then we will get another detention!"

"Hermione I'm sorry to do this but you're out of luck if you want to know when the detention is go and as the bat yourself, but for now I'll see you at Lunch!" Her voice echoed down the hall as Ginny ran down it and around the corner gone from view Hermione sighs at defeat…

I quicken my pace at seeing the hallways getting emptier as more students enter the dining hall.

"What am I going to do!" I say while I turn the corner to be met with another body as we hit and I fall on top of the mysterious figure.

Oh my dear gods of all people I have to bump into its professor Snape! Well it could have been worse… "What the hell am I going to do?" I repeat silently to myself but apparently not silent enough for I was met with deep toned reply…

"You can get your hand off of my lower regions Miss. Granger then we can talk more on what you can do."

I spoke too soon I should have noticed that my hand was on his crotch….not being weird but dame he feels huge! This is so wrong but what the hell it was all an accident!

I remove my 5 lovely digits from his loins and as quickly as possible get off of him and resume to stand up.

He also follows my actions and gets up off the floor and dusts himself off. In no time at all he was done, and all his attention was placed on me; Hermione Fucking Granger.

"20 points from Gryffindor…bumbling twit, you need to pay more attention to the people around you, ."

"Yes sir, is there anything else…professor?"

"An odd question to be asking, but in this situation I have an answer that doesn't involve deducing more points from your house. As heart breaking as it is 's detention as been revoked by the headmaster; he wishes to see her in his office to discuss some things, while you have to be in detention tonight at 8 p.m. sharp. Do not keep me waiting or I will take away enough points that your grandchildren will still be working to get back!"

And with those last words lingering in the air professor Severus Snape takes his leave, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

Oh buggar now I have to serve detention alone…with Snape, for 2 hours! Well I better tell Ginny about her detention, boy won't she be glad. Finally reaching Ginny at one of the tables set for Gryffindor house.

"Ginny you would never believe what happened to me after you left." I squealed

"What?" Ginny asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and bacon.

(SNAPE)

Dame that was a close one….30 more seconds with her hand on my pants and I swear I would have thrown her in one of the corridors and taken right there. She removed her small hand from my tenting erection.

I get up and try to steady myself, "20 points from Gryffindor…bumbling twit, you need to pay more attention to the people around you, ."

"Yes sir…is there anything else, professor?" She asks me if there is anything else. Like what? She has this look in her eyes…the glazed look I often see during class.

"An odd question to be asking, but in this situation I have an answer that doesn't involve deducing points from your house..."

Why am I lusting after a student, of all students Miss Hermione Granger? Why her, anyone but her. Well it doesn't matter anymore tonight in her detention she will be getting more than she bargained for. It seems that for quit sometime Granger girl has been very naughty thinking about me; Severus Snape, taking her on my desk. I would gladly do it, but she is always busy, and too much of a know-it-all that I never could find a way to show my affection for her. Oh won't she be surprised…

I turn from her and walk away…leaving her alone once more. I hear her run and then the faint closing of the Great Hall doors.

I smirk to myself…I would have never thought of doing anything to her…just leaving her to want, but never receive. That is until I couldn't stand looking into her lust filled eyes and try to hide my erection. I knew she wasn't really having a conversation, but nonetheless it was a perfect excuse for a detention. And just as luck would have it Albus wished to see so now I get Hermione all to myself.

Snipe Snape Snipe Sneep Sneep Snap Snapes Spoon Spin SPALF- hahahahahahahaha

Ok hoped you liked it! Just finished revising it and this is the finished piece I will be working on the second chapter just give me time, OK! Thnx you people rock! EXCEPT the HATERS, they kinda suck….hahashahahaha


End file.
